Di Balik Dinding
by Soran Lahmeer
Summary: Kini manusia telah menang. Dan segala bekas perjuangan kami serta sejarah manusia pun dihilangkan paksa. Walaupun manusia kini telah berbalik arah, namun dalam setiap jaman pasti akan ada seorang pahlawan. Seseorang yang akan menjadi harapan terakhir suatu bangsa. Warning : Future fic, cheesy-ness.


**Di Balik Dinding**

**By : Soran Lahmeer**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_In the dawn when __**you were **_**born**

**Chants****_ of yearning_**_ that nobody knows _silently_ started playing_

_Until where shall we _travel _in this __**big, wide world**__? _

_Let's __**spread **__our hands _together

_This is _**the land of dream**

_Where __**sky**__ is _blue_, _

**Limitless… **

**_- Kalafina_**_ – Yume no Daichi (The Land of Dream)_

.

.

.

_Sekuntum bunga, harapan untuk seluruh manusia. _

_Bersatulah, dan lihatlah _

_Betapa banyak kesamaan daripada segala perbedaan yang ada_

_Dan kau akan menyadari untuk pertama kalinya_

_Bahwa kita semua adalah manusia. _

_Dan semangat akan timbul untuk pertama kalinya dalam hatimu_

_Untuk menciptakan dunia yang lebih baik untuk anak cucu kita._

_Bila hidup tiada sanggup menjadi waris, _

_Ketika harta tak bisa menjamin segalanya di dalam hidup ini,_

_Cukup – wariskanlah dunia ini._

.

.

.

.

**A Plot-less Drabble**

**For Humanity. For My Generation.**

**For You. **

.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer | **Hajime Isayama

**Fandom | **Shingeki no Kyojin (Attack on Titan)

**Rating | **K+

**Warning | **Plot-less, alur campuran

**Background Music | **Dengarkan Kalafina – Yume no Daichi (dari album Consolation) untuk feels J

**Author Note**

Yuuhuuuu—Soran kembali nyampah :3

Maafkan saya sering memenuhi dengan drabble-drabble plot-less yang entah arahnya kemana . kalau tidak dituangkan, nyesek siiihhh /ahay

Jadi, drabble ini menggambarkan penasaran saya, 'Gimana ya adegan saat manusia bebas dari Titan? Masa iya cuma menang perang lalu hore lalu bubaran?' /maafkan logat saya yang bahkan kental sampai di tulisan/

Selepas sekolah, sambil nunggu, saya cantolin headset, dan saat lagunya _shuffle_, eehhh lagu Yume no Daichi yang nongol :') saya langsung berasa 'Ahay! This is it!'

Jadi, mohon dinikmati nggih :3 kalau tidak bisa dinikmati ya… errr… numpang lewat dan matur nuwun saja :D

.

.

.

.

Lima tahun sudah sejak angkatan yang kadetnya berkorban paling banyak dalam sejarah keprajuritan secara resmi lulus, memasuki satu dari ketiga kelompok keprajuritan, dan bertarung. Lima tahun mereka bertahan hidup, mempersembahkan jantung mereka untuk manusia tanpa sedikitpun rasa ragu yang benar-benar mengganggu seperti 'Apakah manusia layak untuk kulindungi hingga mati?'

Jumlah mereka tidak utuh lagi. Banyak yang telah gugur atas nama manusia dan hak serta kebebasannya. Sejak awal telah ditekankan bahwa – yang bertahan hidup pastilah yang memiliki rasio pertahanan hidup yang tinggi. Dan hal itu berlaku surut sejak mereka mulai mencabut pedangnya, bertekad untuk benar-benar bertarung, dan membalas segala penghinaan atas terkurungnya mereka di dalam dinding nan bagaikan sangkar.

"Namun hai saudaraku! Hai sobat dan pribadiku! Manusia hari ini telah melihat sebuah cahaya – dan harapan terakhir mereka telah mewujudkan hak mereka untuk bebas. Berserulah, bahwa kita bebas sejak dilahirkan, dan tiada apapun yang sanggup mengubah barang se-iota atau bahkan mencabutnya paksa! Dan mulai hari ini – kita semua bebas! Ciptakanlah dunia, jelajahilah dunia, dan uapkan garamnya! Ladang rumput, tiang-tiang api, serta lautan es. Ini dunia kita!"

Ya. Hari ini. Riwayat Titan telah musnah. Pihak-pihak yang merugikan telah berbalik jadi kawan. Dan manusia kembali bersatu – kali ini bukan untuk memperjuangkan kebebasannya, namun untuk merayakan kebebasan yang telah diperoleh.

Mengenakan seragam keprajuritanku yang hari ini entah mengapa terlihat lebih gagah kukenakan daripada biasanya, aku melangkah maju. Diiringi sorak-sorai kebebasan dan salut. Tangis haru yang bercampur dengan antusiasme menjadikan SELURUH dunia yang sekarang milik kita ini lebih baik.

Akhirnya. Hei – Armin, kau lihat kan? Sekarang dunia luar yang hanya ada dalam buku kakekmu bisa kita lihat dan jelajahi bersama – ini milik kita! Dan – aku tahu dari ekor mataku, kau tak bisa menahan tangis.

Kini, aku telah sampai di pintu gerbang.

"Demi manusia dan kebebasannya. Dunia dan seluruh kekayaannya. Dan teruntuk para pahlawan yang telah gugur untuk memperjuangkan kebebasan yang kini kita menangkan. Gerbang DIBUKA!"

Aku membuka gerbang itu dibantu oleh rekan-rekanku. Berat, namun terasa ringan bila dihitung sebagai sebuah kebebasan yang dinanti manusia selama seabad lebih lamanya. Diiringi tembakan-tembakan yang mengudara ke langit yang biru. Biru, biru, dan tiada akhir. Langit yang tak berujung, membungkus dunia yang teramat luas. Horisonnya menyambung dengan lautan yang biru, memantulkan cahaya matahari, tiada dasar, tiada batas.

Kini, peradaban kita dimulai.

Peradaban kebebasan.

.

.

.

.

"Kakek, ceritakan aku lagi tentang masa-masa perjuangan melawan Titan dulu!"

Mata itu kini telah berkerut dan tua. Mata birunya, menggambarkan laut tak berdasar yang menyatu dengan langit tak berhingga. Masih menyamarkan semangat perjuangan, walaupun kini kalah oleh waktu yang membawa usia. Ia hanya mengenakan kemeja putih yang lusuh dengan celana abu-abu yang berkondisi sama. Tangan ringkihnya mengelus-elus rambut pirang anak itu.

"Namun kakek tidak mau bahwa dengan menceritakan kisah kakek ini… kau terkena bahaya, cucuku."

Dan yang menghilangkan pijar dari mata orang itu adalah – kemajuan dunia telah menghapuskan sejarah yang hanya tertanam dalam ingatan para prajurit yang 'tersisa'. Sejak perombakan politik enam puluh tahun yang lalu, sejarah tentang Titan dimusnahkan dari seluruh penjuru dunia – bagaikan era Desoekarnoisasi. Dokumen-dokumen dan bukti-bukti dilenyapkan dengan cara dibakar, pemerintah kemudian menyiarkan propaganda tentang ketidak-absahan sejarah mengenai peradaban Titan di dunia ini. Bahkan – para tetua maupun veteran yang ketahuan berani menceritakannya, akan dihukum mati. Sudah banyak korban dari rezim penghapusan sejarah ini – termasuk rekan-rekan Armin sendiri.

Namun tidak dengannya. Ia akan menceritakannya.

"Tidak kakek, kan aku selalu menjaga rahasia!" ia tertawa renyah, khas anak-anak.

"Baiklah kalau begitu…" sekali lagi, tangannya yang keriput menepuk-nepuk kepala anak itu dengan penuh cinta.

Matanya menerawang, menembus langit yang kini tak lagi berpenghalang dinding. Namun ia tahu – setelah peperangan melawan Titan, manusia akan kembali terpisah-pisah dan bertarung melawan rasnya sendiri seperti binatang yang diadu.

Ia menghela nafas berat dan panjang, mengingat segala perjuangannya.

Toh, tidak terlalu sia-sia.

Walaupun manusia kini telah berbalik arah, namun dalam setiap jaman pasti akan ada seorang pahlawan. Seseorang yang akan menjadi harapan terakhir suatu bangsa.

"Jadilah pahlawan. Mengerti, cucuku yang manis?"

"A-aku mengerti, Kakek!"

**-END-**

**Author Note :**

Cheesy? Cheesy? Saya banget :') /plak

Maafkan saya bahwa adegan penutupnya fail~ D: habis writerblock menyerang mendadak ketika fanfiksi ini diselesaikan .

Omong-omong bila kurang jelas, yang waktu pembukaan gerbang itu 'Aku' nya Eren sedangkan yang waktu Future!Timeline itu Armin 8D hayooo Armin nikah sama siapa sampai punya cucu~ /dibuang

Omong-omong, ada yang bersedia review? Atau kritik? Atau saran?

Tuangkan semuanya dalah review

Terima kasih cintahh~ /blow kisses/


End file.
